nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
For information on Yoshi's Island the location, go here. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is a video game for the SNES that was released in 1995. It is a 2D platformer and is a sequel to Super Mario World. It stars Yoshi and Baby Mario on their quest to save the recently kidnapped Baby Luigi. The game takes a dramatic turn from the previous Mario platformers and has been considered one of the greatest games ever released on the console. In 2006, a direct sequel to the game was released called Yoshi's Island DS for the Nintendo DS. Yoshi's Story for the Nintendo 64 features similar gameplay, though whether Nintendo considers it a sequel or not isn't clear, considering that Yoshi's Island DS's initial name was Yoshi's Island 2. Plot A stork is bringing Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to their parents. Once Kamek looks into the future and see's that the two brothers will grow up to destroy Bowser, he goes straight out to capture them both. Once he finds the stork, he goes in for it and takes one baby, Luigi, and accidentally drops Mario. Right before the baby falls to the earth, Yoshi catches him. Mario seems to know where his brother is, and the Yoshies agree to help to reunite them and bring them to their parents. Once Kamek discovers where the baby is, he sends out Baby Bowser's army to catch him. In the game, Yoshi will encounter many new foes such as Naval Piranha, Raphael the Raven and, of course Bowser. In the end, Kamek causes Baby bowser to become huge, and Yoshi must fight him. After Yoshi wins, Baby Bowser returns to normal. Then Yoshi rescues Baby Luigi and the stork. The stork takes Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to their parents, and the game ends. Gameplay The mechanics implemented in the game, as previously stated, are in a completely different fashion than what was found in any other Mario game. The developers applied uniqe graphics to an equally innovative title that has Yoshi thrusting eggs at his opponents and gobbling them up through his elongated tongue. Baby Mario will sit on top of Yoshi throughout the entire game, until an enemy attacks Yoshi, where Baby Mario will fall of Yoshi, thus starting the countdown. If Yoshi doesn't manage to get Mario back in time, then you'll lose a life, though if he does, then the game will continue on. The levels are accessed on a menu screen, and the worlds are found on a map of Yoshi's Island. Each world has eight levels with two of them being boss stages. After you beat the game, an extra one will appear in each world, rising the count to nine. Yoshi is capable of performing many different attacks and moves in Yoshi's Island. His foremost moves include his flutter jump, his ability to eject his elongated tongues at enemies and gobble them up, his ground pound and probably his most popular - his ability to transform anything he eats into an egg, which he can in turn toss at enemies and switches to kill or flip respectively. In all there are 127 different enemy types that are contained within the 55 levels, most of which are quite massive is size and difficulty (depending on where you are in the game). In this title, Yoshi is seemingly invincible unless he falls down a hole, gets burnt by lava or gets touched by spikes. If any other obstacle happens to plow through him, Baby Mario will be thrust off of his back and will float in the air in a bubble, thus starting the countdown. If Yoshi hasn't gotten Baby Mario back in the time limit, then you'll loose the game and will have to start the level over, or at least go back to the check point. Once you've lost all of your lives, you'll have to start the level back over. Oftentimes Yoshi and Baby Mario will be able to take over power-ups, which are much different than the series' previous installments. These power-ups consists of transformations, most of which will turn daring dino Yoshi into a type of vehicle, which includes a car, helicopter, submarine, mole car or train. Others were planned, though were eventually taken out. A Star man will give Baby Mario the ability to run on the ground for a short time, and will gain the ability to kill enemies just by touching them. Other specific weapons that'll give Yoshi and Baby Mario added abilities include watermelons. The Blue Watermelon will allow Yoshi to shoot ice at his enemies, which will freeze them. The Green Watermelon will give Yoshi the ability to shoot out Watermelon seeds, and finally the Red Watermelon will allow Yoshi to spew fire from his mouth. Collectibles There are many different collectibles that can be found in the game that rise the replay value. If you find a certain amount of these collectibles, then you'll be offered new levels which dramatically outweigh the challenge of the other levels found in the game. First and foremost are the flowers that you can find in each level. They all seem to be relatively happy, and you can find five in each level. Finding them will reap you many benefits, such as am improved chance to play the game's mini-games and the extra levels that are included. Finding every flower in each level will add 50% to the level's completion stats. The next notable collectible are the red coins. There are twenty red coins in each level, and if you find them all, it'll add 20% to the completion of each level. Super stars are the final items that you need in order to get 100% on the level completion chart. There are a copious amount of these in the levels, though you can only have a maximum of 30. Each star represents how many seconds Baby Mario can stay away from Yoshi. If it goes below ten and Yoshi ends up catching him, the count will shortly rise back up to ten, but no farther. If you have thirty stars by the end of the level, then it'll add 30% to the level completion chart. Characters The following is a list of major characters found in the game, which includes Yoshi, Baby Mario (Mario), Baby Bowser (Bowser), and Kamek. Yoshi Yoshis are the species that roam Yoshi's Island. They come in a variety of colors, with none of them actually surpassing one another. They all contain the same abilities, which can be seen above under the gameplay segment. They're super friendly and intelligent, and are more than happy to help Baby Mario save his twin brother. Baby Mario Baby Mario is Mario as a baby. In this game, Yoshi will help him find his brother and bring the two to their parents. In the game, if Yoshi gets harmed, Baby Mario will fly off his back and into a bubble, Yoshi will then have a certain amount of time to get him back before the Toadies catch him. If Yoshi gets a Super Star, Baby Mario will turn into Super Baby Mario. While Super Mario, Yoshi will go inside an egg, and will follow the invincible Baby Mario who will ram into everything, and will be super fast. Baby Bowser Baby Bowser is a baby version of the king koopa known simply as Bowser. He's an antagonistic brat who sends out Kamek to do most of his bidding, and will only appear as the final boss of the game. When Yoshi and Baby Mario first encounter Bowser, he'll look at the dinosaur and falsely assume that he's a donkey and will attempt to ride him. This will start the battle, which concludes with Kamek super-sizing him into a raging behemoth. Kamek Other than Baby Bowser, Kamek is the main antagonist. Kamek plays an important role in all of the boss battles, either Super-Sizing them, Super-Powering them, or by altering Yoshi to the boss's advantage. Kamek is a species of Koopa known as a Magikoopa, using a mixture of a triangle, square and circle looking projectile to attack Yoshi. Kamek, although he is Baby Bowser's minion, and perhaps right hand man, has his own minions known as Toadies. Toadies are bird-like creatures with propellers on their heads, like Fly-Guys. Toadies swoop down and steal away baby Mario if the Timer hits 0, and also appear one at a time as uncommon enemies. Kamek attacks Yoshi only in the last boss, King Bowser's Castle, either by flying into him or casting shape-looking spells as projectiles. Yoshi can counter Kamek by either jumping near him, into him, or by throwing eggs near him or into him. Graphics and sound The graphics of Yoshi's Island have been considered some of the SNES's best. It looks as if the designers had drawn the levels and sprites using crayons. Peppy colors add to the excitement. Nintendo originally wanted the game's graphics to resemble that of Donkey Kong Country, which sported a sort of 3D looking graphics in a sidescrolling world. Shigeru Miyamoto apparently didn't care too much for Donkey Kong Country, and thus went in an entirely different direction, thus making it into the game it is today. The sound and music is also popular among gamers, and it contributes greatly to the already fun-filled video game. Levels *The Secret levels can only be found in the 2002 Game Boy Advance remake "Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island". Legacy Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is often considered the beginning of the Yoshi series. While there were games before it whose primary protagonist was Yoshi, they were merely puzzle titles and didn't debut what is considered the pinnacle element of the franchise - which is basically a sidescrolling title that has the player gobbling up enemies, producing eggs and tossing them, among other features. The game inspired a host of other titles, albeit most of which were featured in the same series (i.e. Yoshi's Story, Yoshi Touch & Go and Yoshi's Island DS). The video game has been mentioned in one way or another in various other Nintendo titles, most notably the Super Smash Bros. series (specifically in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which an entire stage is based around the title). Yoshi appears as a character, while many of his maneuvers originated from the title. In Super Mario Sunshine, a minor cameo (which may not even be a cameo) appears in one of th secret courses - in the background there are train tracks plastered on the walls that looks similar to the ones featured in the classic SNES video game. It should also be noted that in Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi, who appears as a steed once more, can perform a flutter jump, similar to the one in Super Mario World 2. In the Nintendo DS video game WarioWare D.I.Y., a stage titled Yoshi was based on this video game. In it, players were required to touch Yoshi with Baby Mario on his back to jump, and shortly thereafter touch him again to make him groundpound, thus killing the Shy Guys around him. The background, music and graphics were all based on Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Sequels, spin-offs and ports Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island DS can arguably be considered sequels to Super Mario World 2, more so the latter than the former. Yoshi Touch & Go is a sort of remake, and a remake was released on the Game Boy Advance in 2002 that also included the arcade classic Mario Bros. as an extra. The GBA remake was titled Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, and some critics claim, despite the downgraded graphics that it is better than the original because of the following - * New voice samples that resemble those from Yoshi's Story. * Six new secret levels. * A new ending if you got every seceret in the game. * Shoes for the Yoshies that resemble the shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's Story could also be considered a spin-off rather than a direct sequel, though as aforementioned this could be debated. Yoshi Topsy Turvy is a quirky and unpopular spinoff that makes use of the gryo sencing mechanic used in WarioWare: Twisted. Tetris Attack on the SNES features all of the popular characters and themes from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as playable characters or antagonists. Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Mario games Category:Yoshi games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1995 video games